There Are Two Sides To Every Story
by SullyClarke
Summary: There are two sides to every story and nobody knows that better than Jerome Clarke. He has his personal, traumatic life and his school life with no body knowing about his personal life. But one American changes all of that. Jernina one-shot. Dedicated to LuvFiction Xxxx. Set post S1, pre S2.


There Are Two Sides to Every Story

**Dedicated to ****_LuvFiction Xxxx _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis **

There are two sides to every story. And nobody knows that better than Jerome Clarke. He has had a troublesome life with his father being arrested and his mother shipping him off to boarding school at 5 years old and going off with another man, his step-father, James. As of now at the age of 16, nobody knew this, not even his best and closest friend, Alfie. But not for long.

It was in the class when their teacher went on about families being there for each other and loving each other where he had a break-down. As Ms. Valentine continued talking, tears were forming in Jerome's eyes. He tried his best to blink away the tears but it was no use. He had to wipe them away. Alfie noticed this.  
"Dude are you okay?"  
"Ya, never been better, why?" lied Jerome.  
"Oh no it just looks like you were kind of teary"  
"Hay fever, you know how it can be!" replied Jerome.  
After that Alfie thought nothing of it.

As the class finished, Jerome walked out of the classroom and back to the house. Nina had been watching him in class and knew it was more than just 'hay fever'. She decided to follow him. He kept his eyes down not making eye-contact with anyone. He looked very suspicious. He arrived back at the house after a 5 minute walk. He walked quickly to his bedroom and slammed the door. He never even noticed that Nina was behind him. He lay down on his bed and starting sobbing. Nina heard this and quietly and slowly opened the door. She always knew their was something not right about him.

Nina decided to go into Jerome's room.  
"Jerome are you okay?"  
"Ya I'm fine, why?"  
"Jerome what is wrong I know it's not 'hay-fever' like you make it out to be!" Jerome went quiet.  
"It had something to do with the class topic, didn't it?"  
"Yes" whispered Jerome. "It did." Nina sat down on the bed beside him.  
"Wanna talk about it. Talking about things often helps me feel better," replied Nina.  
"I've been in boarding school since I was 5." Jerome expected Nina's jaw to drop or something like that but no.  
"I'm sorry, Jerome," answered Nina.  
"My dad was sent to prison for domestic violence against my mother. He also had alcohol problems, and after a few drinks, he got very violent towards my mother and me. But especially towards my mother. Dad found out that my mother was having an affair with another guy while she was pregnant with Poppy. And then it got really bad. After Dad was arrested, I always talked about him. I missed him. It seemed the normal thing to do, wonder why your dad is gone!" Nina nodded.  
"My mother got so annoyed at me for constantly talking about my dad and wondering where he was so she packed me off to boarding school. And well that's the story I suppose,"  
"That's so sad Jerome!" said Nina as she pulled Jerome into a hug.  
"You know I've never told anyone this before. Not even Alfie," whispered Jerome. Nina looked at Jerome, gobsmacked.  
"So why did you decide to tell me, but not your best friend?"  
"I don't know Nina, maybe it's just the fact Alfie is too much of a joker and I didn't think he would take me seriously," said Jerome.  
"I'm sure he would have especially something as serious as that!"  
Jerome tilted his head up and looked at Nina. They both slowly moved in for a kiss. It was like fireworks! There was a feeling that neither of them had felt before, something strange, something they couldn't put their finger on. They pulled away, smiling.  
"That was..." Nina said giddily.  
"Amazing, beautiful... shall I go on?"  
"No, because then I wouldn't be able to kiss you again!" Nina said as she pulled Jerome into another kiss. It was good but not as good as the first one they shared. Jerome pulled Nina into his arms, both smiling.  
"We should probably go back to school!" said Nina.  
"Ya, we probably should" Jerome said smiling.

15 years later

15 years later, Nina and Jerome are happily married for 5 years and have 1 daughter Lily who is 3 years old and a son, who they plan to call John after Jerome's father, on the way. Jerome and John are now on good terms now. There are still a few loose ends to be tied up but there has been a peace offering and everything is perfect.

**Sorry it's so short! I hope you enjoyed it! This story is kinda a spin-off of my current story Letters to My Father so if you enjoyed this, I think you might enjoy Letters to My Father! **

**SullyClarke **


End file.
